


how to ask mark lee out: hyuck's edition

by un_loyalhoe



Series: soft markhyuck hours [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Crack Fic, Fluff and Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno Loves Cats, M/M, You can't change my mind, jaemin is still a flirt, mark lee is a baby boy, no angst in my christian household, norenmin if you squint - Freeform, renjun is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_loyalhoe/pseuds/un_loyalhoe
Summary: "guys, this isserious. how can i ask mark hyung out? " donghyuck whines  at his useless friends."roses are red, violets are blue. guess what? my bedroom has a room for two. ""wha—""twinkle twinkle little star, i wanna bang you in my car. ""fuck you, i don't even have a car! "orlee donghyuck's adventures on asking mark lee out on a date.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: soft markhyuck hours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	how to ask mark lee out: hyuck's edition

**Author's Note:**

> hello, we have a sembreak right now and i'm so bored even though i was dying to have a break for 3 months now.
> 
> credits to the prompts that i saw on Pinterest! it's too many and i forgot who owns them :(( 
> 
> english isn't my first language, please forgive me if there's some mistakes.

donghyuck slumps down on the cafeteria table, bumping his knees on the said table, hitting his elbows on the corner of the chair, forehead hitting the top of the table with a loud thud. 

his friends, renjun, jeno, and jaemin, are all merrily chatting away, paying no mind about his usual misfortunes. donghyuck rolls his eyes at them and weakly grabs renjun's arm for attention. renjun swats his hands away but donghyuck just whines louder and louder after every swat. 

"fine! what the fuck do you want? " renjun says, always grumpy in the mornings. donghyuck whines at him again and renjun raises his fist to fight him, making donghyuck raise his hands in surrendering manner. 

"i just—" donghyuck trails off with a longing sign. his eyes surveying the cafeteria, looking for the certain senior that he adores so much. his eyes went still when he sees two tall figures, fighting each other to see who can hug the smaller one first. 

donghyuck sighs dreamily as he finally got to see his current object of affection. he fell in love instantly to the boy's cute doe eyes that are always sparkling. his soft tuft of blonde hair is looking adorable as ever. it's messy, toeing between hot and cute messy. his body is being engulfed by that green hoodie that looks so comfortable. donghyuck wants to touch it to see if it is as soft and warm like it appears. 

overall, the boy is radiating big baby energy and you _can't_ change donghyuck's mind. then suddenly, a hand hovers over his eyes, successfully bringing him out of his lovesick state and effectively blocking his view of the senior's cute figure. 

"dude, what the fuck? can't you see i was in the middle of appreciating an art? " donghyuck snaps at jaemin, slapping his hand away. jaemin rolls his eyes at him dramatically, rubbing his stinging hand to soothe the pain. 

"then you should be admiring me, babe. " jaemin whispers seductively in his sultry voice, wriggling his eyebrows at donghyuck. 

"fuck off. go back to seducing jeno and renjun and leave me alone! " donghyuck says after he got tired of fake vomiting from his friend's antics. jaemin just shrugs and went back on staring at the other two's lips. 

"okay but hyuck, just go and talk to him. it's getting too pathetic for my liking. " renjun blurts out, judging him hard. donghyuck can almost hear renjun calling him a coward in his head. 

"talk to him? mark lee? mark fucking lee? the perfect mark lee? one of the popular people in our school? the one who aced the rapping contest? the one who is good at both academics and sports? the vice president mark lee? that stupidly cute, stupidly adorable, stupidly handsome, stupidly pretty, stupidly talented, stupidly kind, and stupidly humble mark lee?" 

"uh yes? and we all know he's not perfect. dude can't even shop online for fuck's sake. "

"no way, i am not embarrassing myself in front of mark lee. " donghyuck says, crossing his arms stubbornly. jeno stays quiet during all the exchange, casually sipping his water and scrolling in his beloved cats' photos. cooing fondly once in a while. 

"why not? you embarrass yourself everyday. " 

"it's different! "

"how so? " jaemin asks, folding his hands on the table as he leans forward to hear new gossips and possibly, a new blackmail material. 

"i rather embarrass myself in front of the whole school, excluding mark lee of course, than embarrass myself directly in front of him. " donghyuck made a 'duh' gesture as if it's a common knowledge. 

it is a common knowledge that a certain lee donghyuck is whipped as fuck for mark lee. i mean, who's not whipped for him? amirite or amirite? 

"come on, hyuck. just make a fucking move. what would you do if someone finally made a move on mark and then baam! he's suddenly in a happy relationship while you're here, still moping because you didn't even try. " renjun tries to encourage donghyuck because he's tired. 

"i mean, i don't think i'm in love with him so i don't want to make a move yet. this might be a puppy love—" renjun, jaemin, and even jeno raises their eyebrows at him. 

"—okay fine. maybe i am crushing on him for 4 years now but still! " jeno sighs as he watches donghyuck whining for the umpteenth time. 

"what's stopping you from making a move? " jeno finally blurts out the question that was bothering all of them. renjun and jaemin nods, leaning forward aggressively so they wouldn't miss a single detail. 

"it's just that, he's wayyyy out of my league, you know? " donghyuck pouts at them, pathetically whimpering at the thought of mark being happy in the arms of someone else. "he doesn't even know i exist. "

his friends gives him a sympathetic stare. jeno pats his back to somehow comfort him. jaemin glances towards mark, seeing the senior getting swept into a bear hug by one of the tall figures, johnny. jaemin's eyebrows shot up when he saw a certain senior glancing their way. 

" interesting. "

-

"okay, fuck. i really need to step up my game. " donghyuck announces to his friends. his eyes narrows as he watches mark closely. they we're all in the library, cramming for the exams because being a professional procrastinator is really hard. 

donghyuck huffs out loud when he sees the girl that mark is tutoring getting a little bit touchy for his liking. mark, who doesn't really like skinships if he wasn't the one to initiate it, is clearly uncomfortable but is too kind to tell the girl to fuck off. 

the girl then proceed to push her face into the crook of mark's neck. the senior tenses up, quickly pulling away and visibly cringing. the girl pouts at him, acting cute and thus making donghyuck let out a chuckle. 

"oppa, why'd you pull away? " the girl isn't giving up, inching closer and closer to the blonde. mark's eyes darts everywhere, to see how he can avoid the girl without hurting her feelings and remain unscathed. 

donghyuck raises an eyebrow when mark made an eye contact with him. the older gives him his best puppy dog eyes, clearly asking for help. donghyuck decided to tease the older because why not? 

he sends mark a teasing smile before shaking his head slightly. the senior pouts even more and starts to move away when the girl is invading his personal space again. the girl is puckering her lips with her eyes close. mark sends donghyuck a helpless stare, desperate to get out of the sticky situation that he somehow landed into. 

renjun pushes donghyuck out of the seat making him tumble down on the cold, hard floor. 

"what the fu—"

"go and help your boyfriend out. " renjun pushes him again towards the general direction of mark. in turn, the senior gives him a hopeful glance. 

donghyuck grumbles before walking towards the two. he stands on the back of their chair and directly in the middle of the two. donghyuck slaps a hand on the girl's lips, wincing in disgust when he felt something wet hit his palm. 

donghyuck let out a loud laugh when the girl starts to make out with his palm. 

"what the fuck. does my palm feels like lips to you? " donghyuck says as he watches the girl pull away from his hand. the girl have blush high on her cheeks, clearly embarrassed. 

the girl glares at donghyuck while standing up. 

"fuck you! " she gave donghyuck the middle finger before stomping away. donghyuck just laughed, watching the girl slam the door of the library close, making a dramatic exit. 

"dude, thank you so much. i was so uncomfortable and i didn't know what to do and oh my fucking god, she made out with your palm. " mark rambles on and on, his eyes looking back and forth into donghyuck's eyes and his hand. 

"don't mention it. " donghyuck grimaces when he feels his hand getting sticky. the younger was about to go back to his friends who are stifling their laughter when mark holds his wrist. 

"wait." the senior proceeds to search into his bag, victoriously holding out his baby wipes. he pulls one out and starts to wipe donghyuck's hand clean. 

"ah, hyung no. i can do it by myself, i don't want to bother you anymore. " donghyuck tries to free his wrist but mark is surprisingly holding it tight but not to the point that it will hurt him. 

"it's the least that i can do, donghyuck. " 

"wha—" donghyuck trails off, choking on his own spit. "—how do you know my name? "

mark grins at him, still wiping the unwanted substances on his hand. 

"what? how can i not know the friendly and sassy sunshine of our school? " donghyuck blushes furiously at that, looking away so mark wouldn't see his face. 

"by the way, " mark cuts himself off to dispose the used baby wipes. donghyuck let's out a hum to indicate that he's listening. 

"you... you have a face. " mark begins awkwardly. donghyuck shot him a look, amusement clear in his eyes. 

"yes.yes, i do. "

"i mean, it's a nice face. you have a nice face. " the older looks like he will start running away in any second now. mark's face is red from embarrassment, twiddling his thumbs in nervousness. 

"uhm, thanks? " donghyuck chuckles as he stares at mark fondly. the older looks up at the younger with glassy eyes. donghyuck is actually worried that the older will seriously cry. 

"i'm sorry! please forget this ever happened! " mark stuttered out and practically yeets himself out of the library. 

"what the fuck just happened? " jaemin says loudly. 

"did mark just flirted with me? " donghyuck asks when he went back to their table. 

"that was a very awkward attempt of flirting. " jeno laughs a little, reminiscing the event that just happened right in front of their eyes.

donghyuck doesn't know what to feel. he feels weirdly embarrassed because mark just awkwardly flirted with him but he also feels giddy because mark just awkwardly flirted with him. in the end, he just flops down on the chair and buries his face on his arms. 

someone taps his arm softly, donghyuck knows it's jeno because if it's the other two then his arm would've been hurting right about now. donghyuck hums to show that he's listening and isn't dead yet. 

"how about you make a plan? like, steps? on how to slowly but surely ask mark hyung out. " jeno says slowly, as if donghyuck is a kid that wouldn't understand him if he speaks too fast. donghyuck would take full offense to that if only jeno's suggestion isn't useful. 

"jeno! you're so smart! this is why you're my favorite. " donghyuck beams at jeno before pulling the said male into a tight hug, loving and strangling him at the same time. 

renjun and jaemin both let out a groan. renjun pulls donghyuck away roughly, shoving him back on his place while jaemin pulls jeno softly back to his side, petting his hair affectionately while cooing and whispering praises in his ear. 

"ew.fuck you all, i'm leaving! " the purple-haired boy announces loudly while packing his things away. his friends didn't pay him any attention as they were all busy flirting with each other. donghyuck scoffs at that before childishly stomping out of the library. 

donghyuck walks slowly in the hallway of their school, grumbling about stupid friends kissing each other's asses when his eyes lands on an unwanted scene again. 

there is mark and the girl again, talking. the girl is probably getting more aggressive basing on her hand gestures while mark is trying to calm her down. donghyuck let out an amused chuckle before attempting to walk past them. 

he failed because the girl grips his arm tightly, pulling him back with more force than donghyuck expected. the purple-haired boy mumbles a soft 'oof' when his back meets the cold wall. 

donghyuck groans and rubs his back to soothe the pain. he glares at the girl while crossing his arms. 

"what do you want? " he asks sharply, rolling his eyes because he just wants to go home but no, he got dragged into another bullshit again. he spares mark a look, who gives him an apologetic smile in return. 

"y—" the girl begins to say but donghyuck cuts her off by lifting a hand. 

"save it, i don't want to waste my time in you. " donghyuck smirks before trudging towards their school's entrance. he really wants to go home and just sleep. he can hear light footsteps following him out. he glances back and sees his adorable senior following him like a lost puppy. 

donghyuck lets him be and just hums the tune of justin bieber's boyfriend. he still hasn't gotten over that song. donghyuck was so lost in his thoughts than when he comes back to his senses, he's already lying down on his bed.

he suddenly remembers jeno's idea. he sits up and pulls a notebook and a pen from his bag. donghyuck starts to brainstorm for ideas but his mind is just blank. frustrated, he turns out his phone and searches into the google.

he pulls up a wikihow on how to ask someone out. he skims it and nods to himself. 

"okay, i can do it. "

-

**one: approach the person and introduce yourself.**

the next day, donghyuck confidently walks down the hallway. it's only just 7am and he already downed 3 cups of coffee because of his nervousness but it only made him more nervous. 

he took a deep breath, calming his racing heart down. it might as well go running out of his chest. his breathing exercises proved to be useless when he saw mark opening his locker, looking so cute while doing so. 

"you can do it! you're not a bad bitch, you're _the_ bad bitch. " donghyuck whispers to himself, reassuring himself while approaching mark slowly. the older notices his presence, giving him a cute smile that does nothing to slow down donghyuck's rapid heartbeat. 

the purple-haired boy clears his throat while he stands awkwardly in front of mark. the senior nods at him before closing his locker, hugging his books on his chest. mark looks so effortlessly handsome, pretty, cute, adorable, beautiful, ethereal in his maroon hoodie and donghyuck can go on and on in this subject but mark is starting to look uncomfortable. 

"uhm, donghyuck? do i have something on my face? why are you staring at me like that. " mark asks softly, a hand coming up on his face to swipe away some invisible dirt. donghyuck almost died on the spot because _ohmygod, of course he have sweater paws_.

"i'm lee donghyuck! " he practically screams directly on mark's face. the senior looks at him with his cute wide eyes and tilts his head to the side in a questioning manner. 

"yes, i already know your full name. " mark looks like he has something more to say but the bell rings loudly. the older panics immediately because he will be late if he won't hurry the fuck up. 

"i'm sorry, donghyuck. i can't be late. see you later! " mark gives him a fond smile before running like his life depends on it. 

"well, at least i completed the first step. "

-

**two: strike up a casual conversation.**

"easy enough. " donghyuck confidently says.it was lunch time, the perfect time to execute the second step. his three annoying friends are nowhere to be found, probably making out in the block c bathroom, 3rd cubicle to the right. 

donghyuck happily walks towards the cafeteria, suddenly getting the urge to appreciate the nature. the leaves falling from the trees, elegantly dancing with the wind. that bench that have the perfect view to stare at the abandoned bathroom. that tree where donghyuck fell and broke his nose for a slice of pizza. that lone cage for dogs where they locked renjun in for an hour just because. that sewer where jaemin fell down because he was confident that he can walk on water. that balcony where they found jeno helplessly grasping the railings so he wouldn't fall down to his death. 

"ah, memories. " donghyuck smiles to himself after recalling all of those beautiful memories that are engraved in his mind. he finally enters the cafeteria, looking around for a glimpse of soft blonde tufts of hair. 

donghyuck raises an eyebrow when he saw mark sitting alone, quietly eating his lunch. his friends are nowhere to be found too. maybe universe is really giving donghyuck a chance. the purple-haired boy steels himself before approaching the unassuming blonde boy. 

he taps softly on the latter's shoulder. mark jumps from the unexpected contact and abruptly turns around. he immediately relaxes when he saw that it's donghyuck. 

"hey, donghyuck. " mark greets him with a bright smile. donghyuck's mind suddenly went into chaos. he froze, not knowing what to do know. his brain keeps on saying to strike up a _casual_ conversation. donghyuck took a deep breath before blurting out the first thing that he can think of. 

"when donkey asks shrek what his name is in the first movie, shrek hesitates before answering and he doesn't sound sure when he says that his name is shrek."

"uh—" mark begins but donghyuck cuts him off. 

"what if shrek isn't actually his name? in the third movie, he says that his parents tried to eat him. it doesn't sound like they gave him a name. "

"donghyuck—"

"what if he just made the name shrek up on the spot because he didn't want to admit to donkey that he doesn't actually have a name?" donghyuck mentally pats himself on the back. casual conversation is so easy to make. the purple-haired boy looks at the blonde with expectant eyes. 

mark gulps, his expression is nervous. his eyes keeps on staring at different directions but never on donghyuck's eyes. 

"i'm sorry but i don't think i have the answer that you're looking for. " mark finally answers, nibbling his lower lip from nervousness. the senior grimaces at his awkward tone. donghyuck waves him off aftering sitting down across from mark. 

"it's alright. shrek is still sexy even if his name isn't shrek. " donghyuck says with a matter-of-fact tone. mark stares at him, dumbfounded. 

-

**three: find out what they like, and if possible, confirm if they are single or not.**

they are still in the cafeteria, awkwardly staring at each other when donghyuck remembers the third step. he did a celebratory dance in his head because he managed to complete the second step. 

"hyung, let's play 20 questions! we have to be _very_ honest, okay? " donghyuck emphasize the very so mark will get the clue. the senior just nods at him. 

"oh, yeah. it's cool. " donghyuck wonders why he's head over heels for mark's lame ass. his mind suddenly comes up with thousands of reasons on why he's willing to give up the last slice of pizza for mark. 

"you start. " mark clears his throat. eyes staring at the table as if the table will give him an idea on what to ask. he really couldn't think of anything so he settles into a common question. 

"uhh.... what's your favorite color? " mark asks awkwardly, averting his eyes from donghyuck's. 

"triangle. are you seeing someone? " mark chokes at that. he stares at donghyuck with shocked eyes. 

"what—" the senior begins but as usual, the younger cuts him off. 

"answer me, hyung. " donghyuck says, getting impatient. he needs to know if mark is single because the wikihow said he have to confirm. 

"i-uhm.. i'm not seeing someone. " the purple-haired boy beams at him, completely satisfied with his answer. 

"okay, your turn. " mark gives him a weirded out look but donghyuck waves him off. 

"what's your favorite shape? " donghyuck nods, tapping his fingers on the table. 

"electrive stove. do you like shrek? " 

mark was about to answer but the bell rings again, reminding them that lunch time is over. the blonde sighs before fixing his hoodie and his things. he waves goodbye to donghyuck, who waves back enthusiastically. 

"he didn't answered me. " donghyuck pouts to himself but brightens up when he realizes that he somehow managed to _flawlessly_ finished the third step. 

-

**four: determine how you want to ask the person out.**

the next day, donghyuck found himself sitting on the bench that have the perfect view of the smelly, abandoned bathroom with jaemin. they are waiting for renjun and jeno to finally get their asses in their meeting area. 

"7 billion smiles in this world but renjun and jeno's smiles are my favorites. " jaemin begins telling his unwilling friend. donghyuck blocks jaemin off, opting on just stalking mark's instagram because he have priorities. but jaemin doesn't stop. 

"14 billion eyes in this world but renjun and jeno's eyes are my favorites. " 

"705,581,945,000,000 strands of hair in this world but renjun and jeno's are my favorites. "

"10^49-10^50 atoms in this world but the ones that makes up renjun and jeno are my favorites. "

"6371—"

"shut the fuck up! " donghyuck yells at him. his head is aching from all those sappy shits that jaemin is spouting early in the morning. donghyuck scoffs when jaemin just sighs dreamily. he diverts his attention to his phone again and dreamily sighs when he saw a picture of mark wearing a bee headband. 

"you're just as bad as i am. " jaemin gives him a judgemental look. donghyuck is so ready to defend himself but drops it when he saw renjun and jeno approaching them. he lets out a sigh of relief. 

jaemin perks up from beside him, immediately latching into the other two. jeno chuckles while petting jaemin's blue hair affectionately. renjun grumbles but doesn't pull away. donghyuck rolls his eyes at them before standing up. they all trudges towards their classroom. 

donghyuck, as usual, spent his time daydreaming about mark and shrek. you could never uncrush shrek. 

donghyuck didn't even heard the bell ringing. he keeps on daydreaming until a hand slaps his shoulder roughly, effectively pulling him away from dreamland. he turns around to guard at renjun. 

"fuck you. i was about to kiss shrek's cheek! " 

"you were about to _what_? " jeno asks, looking at donghyuck like he just said that jeno's cats doesn't love him. 

the purple-haired boy just shrugs them off. he stands up and lifts his bag before going to the cafeteria, his friends trailing behind him. they occupied their usual table, dumping all of their bags on the spare chairs on the said table. donghyuck slumps down on the chair and stares intensely at his friends. 

"guys, this is _serious_. how can i ask mark hyung out? " donghyuck whines at his useless friends. he seriously can't think of anything. he can see renjun and jaemin's lips forming a matching suspicious smile. 

"roses are red, violets are blue. guess what? my bedroom has a room for two. " renjun says casually. 

"wha—" donghyuck chokes from his saliva. he certainly can't say it to mark. the poor boy will probably freak out. 

"twinkle twinkle little star, i wanna bang you in my car. " jaemin wriggles his eyebrows at him, completing the idea with unnecessary sexual hand demonstrations.

"fuck you, i don't even have a car! " donghyuck groans. mentally asking himself why he befriended them in the first place. he places his attention on jeno, eyes sparkling with hope. 

jeno opens his mouth to answer but they all froze when someone joined them on their table. they all stares at mark like they never seen him before. the latter just blinks at them owlishly. 

-

**five: ask the person out.**

awkward silence reigns over them for a solid ten minutes. donghyuck decides to break the silence by clearing his throat, turning his whole body to face mark. 

"hey mark, can you help me with my new year's resolution? " mark looks confused but agrees nonetheless. 

"it's still july but sure. " 

"the thing is... i want to go to a date with this boy that i have been crushing on for years now. " something in mark's eyes dim but donghyuck didn't see it, his friends surely did. 

"okay. how can i help you? " mark says with a frown. donghyuck badly wants to kiss it away and turn it into a smile. the corner of the younger's lips quirks up. 

"by saying yes. " 

the whole group waits for mark to process what donghyuck said. the blonde is as still as a statue. renjun waves a hand in front of mark's face but the older didn't even blink. the other three shrugs and continues to eat their lunch. 

a few minutes later, they were all done eating and just chatting away when mark chokes on nothing. jeno gives him a bottled water. the senior pats his arm gratefully before downing all the water in one go. 

"did you just asked me out? " donghyuck, renjun, jaemin, and jeno all nodded simultaneously. mark awkwardly looks around before making an eye contact with donghyuck. 

"okay."

**bonus.**

donghyuck rubs his hands together, blowing on it to keep it warm. his ass is freezing with three layers of clothes but mark looks perfectly fine with just a thin sweater. mark looks over him, eyes trailing down donghyuck's hands. 

"my hands are cold. " mark simply holds his hand, intertwining their fingers. donghyuck can't believe that mark's hands are still warm. 

"better? " the blonde asks with a fond smile. the younger nods, hoping that the older wouldn't see him blushing. they were in a park, sitting on a bench near the lake. they are eating ice cream even though donghyuck is already freezing to death. the purple-haired boy couldn't say no to his hyung. 

an idea strucks donghyuck. he took a spoonful of his ice cream and grins mischievously before pouting at mark. 

"my lips are so cold now. "mark lets out an amused chuckle. 

" should i warm it up for you? " the younger nods furiously. he's _that_ desperate. 

"here." mark gives donghyuck his hot chocolate making donghyuck pout even more. the latter accepts the beverage, sipping silently while sulking. mark raises an eyebrow at him. 

"what? do you prefer coffee? " 

"no... 

they sit there for a few minutes, bathing in the comfortable silence around them. while silently appreciating the sunset, mark reaches out to hold donghyuck's hand. 

"the sunset is beautiful, but do you know who's more beautiful? " mark whispers in donghyuck's ear softly. 

"w-who? " donghyuck slaps himself mentally for stuttering. he avoids mark's eyes as he can feel his blood rushing to his cheeks. 

mark leans in even more. an endeared smile on his lips. he cups donghyuck's cheeks with his hands, brushing a thumb on the younger's cheekbone. mark opens his mouth and, 

"kang daniel from class b. " 

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, i'm too lazy  
> (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)
> 
> thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ


End file.
